User talk:HumboldtLycanthrope
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Hit the " New Section" button when you want to leave a message, and sign your posts with the four tildes (~~~~). ---- RE: Skype Hi Humboldt. My computer is acting up a bit so I couldn't install Skype, but I remembered I had an account from years ago. It's lazyantmarakis. Add me and I'll probably go online this weekend. MrDupin (talk) 10:19, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Can you go into writers workshop and review Todd's Survival. Thanks. It is not long, nor short. It's medium sized I guess, and I checked for spelling and grammar.--Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 21:13, June 5, 2015 (UTC) War-Torn Feedback Thank you for your feedback! I left you a rather long reply, so I thought I'd bring it to your attention to be sure that you saw it. I really appreciated your feedback and thanks again for telling me about the embarrassing North Korean error. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 21:30, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :I saw :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 21:56, June 5, 2015 (UTC) adding new message 'RE: Was it Hot Up There Today?' Well, it was pretty hot where I was to the point where my family had to come inside from working in the garden. I left a review on your story. I didn't know about that Old Town Books was once a house of ill repute. I'm unfamiliar with the Oberon buildings though, might have to google them. I'm displaying one art work at the RAA at 603 F St in Eureka. It's not a raven thought, but a green frog. It's going to remain there until Jun 27th unless you're interested. My mom got something there too. I added more to my latest work if you're interested in taking another look> The Last Day of October--Bookstore Horror (added addition) --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 16:43, June 7, 2015 (UTC) "Nightingale" Review I went ahead and posted the review of "Nightingale". Hopefully it helps. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:06, June 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: That critique was a thing of beauty Thank you very much. I made sure to put a lot of time into it and I'm glad that you appreciated it. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:33, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Skype Hi Humboldt, I just messaged you on Skype. Up until I had Skype closed, thinking that you could still send me messages. Whoops. MrDupin (talk) 10:31, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Narration request Hey dude, I just read Sons of Odin and LOVED it. As someone who did their time obsessing over black metal and Norse mythology, I can verify that you did a great job of accurately portraying the subculture. I have a couple collaborations in the works, but I'll do my best to narrate this story as soon as I can. My readings https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q (talk) 16:48, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: narration request Hey dude. I do want to read the story, but I also want to collaborate on it. To do so, I'll need to wait towards the end of the month. So expect it around early July I think. Let me know if you have any other suggestions in the mean time. My readings https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q (talk) 02:09, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Response Ok, I will keep that in mind. Also, when you have time, I posted a story in the Workshop called "Mr. Jones", and I was wondering if you could take a look at it. --Doctor Quirkenstein (talk) 16:52, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Your stories Heya, Humboldt. I didn't get a chance to vote for PotM(as I haven't been back on the site in a bit) but I am so excited that you won. That is pretty awesome. I thoroughly enjoy your work. With that said, I intend on reading the two stories you shared with me as soon as I can and if I have any feedback I'll let you know. I appreciate you taking an interst in what I have to say. It makes me feel better about being on this site. With regards, Rainboh Rainboh (talk) 06:06, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Y Re: The Long List Thanks for leaving a message on my talk page! You are a really great author, so never stop writing. I will make sure to check out Nightingale soon, as I have already added it to my "To Read" list. Tin77 (talk) 12:39, June 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Haha, nope. moderation is the name of the game. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:43, June 12, 2015 (UTC) This Story Might Be Done The Last Day of October--Bookstore Horror --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 23:12, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ~ Chestlyvee Hey Humbolt. Yeah, I'd love to check out your story. ^_^ I assume you just want commentary on its artistic value and emotional effects, right? I'll read it as soon as I can. And whoa, pasta of the month? I have huge expectations now. Can't wait to dig into it. Take care. Chestlyvee (talk) 09:15, June 13, 2015 (UTC)Chestlyvee Hi Humboldt, If anyone asks about James Ellroy I always point them to the L.A. Quartet as a starting point. The four books are: The Black Dahlia (1987) The Big Nowhere (1988) L.A. Confidential (1990) White Jazz (1992) Read as one collection they paint a dark and corrupt picture of Los Angeles and the LAPD. Another author you may love is Hubert Selby, Jr. who plumbs the depths of the dark and twisted underworld. Like Ellroy there is no verbosity in his writing, it's stark and unsettling stuff. I'd recommend the following Selby books: Last Exit to Brooklyn (1964) The Demon (1976) Requiem for a Dream (1978) If you manage to get a chance to read them, let me know how you get on. Urmawife Nowdave (talk) 02:20, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Being Scottish means that I live the live that Irvine Welsh portrays�� I love his work. He has the rhythms and cadences of the Scottish language down to a tee. It's a pleasure to read. I have a great story about meeting the man himself at a wild film launch, but it would probably be considered libellous if I wrote it on such a public forum�� Ian Rankin's Rebus is another great read. Again a direct storyteller with no airs or graces, a bit like the character Rebus himself. Urmawife Nowdave (talk) 14:56, June 14, 2015 (UTC) It's Out (finally) hey, Humboldt. I just wanted to say that my story In Torment In Hell is finally finished and complete. I wanted to know if you could take a look at it. If not, feel free to say no. No offense taken to a simple decline. :) It is fairly large, after all. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 16:27, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello there... Uhm, I took your advice and tried to do an Impaler creepypasta. I prefer to think it isn't as good as my ego would allow me to think it is (Oh, why Lord couldn't it be more NSFW), so...woult you mind to take a look (in the workshop)? Thanks. Diexilius (talk) 17:01, June 14, 2015 (UTC) 16:49, June 14, 2015 (UTC) I am the poster child for Sickboy, even down to then unhealthy obsession with Iggy Pop and the copious pharmaceuticals. Scotland has a really, wild, wild side. If we had money we would be decadent, but moneys in short supply for most, so most of Scotland is inhabited by complete 'bams' fuelled on Buckfast wine, Valium and psychopathy. Urmawife Nowdave (talk) 22:05, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Glad to know you're a fan. Keep writing and working at mastering the craft, you seem to understand the horror genre very well. I will be sure to check out your other story as well. Re: Hey, bro Who do you think I should talk to? Also, thanks.Ameagle (talk) 01:34, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Pretty interesting, seeing all of those comments you are posting to the talk pages of people who gave positive feedback on your stories. Could it be part of your elaborate plan to brainwash these people into voting for your pastas in order to get every pasta you wrote (excluding the NSFW ones) for PotM? Is this wiki going to be overtaken by the followers of Humboldt in order to make the ultimate society of Humboldtians, in which Humboldt is praised for his actions? (On a serious note, Nightingale is quite a great story). AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:59, June 15, 2015 (UTC) I've actually read one of your stories before, Humboldt. I'm pretty sure it was Rumpelstiltskin. From what I remember, it was excellent. I'm going to have to read more of your stuff. Anyway, thanks for the help, Ameagle (talk) 02:06, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Good news! I got it sorted out with SoPretentious and the NSFW tag is gone! Now all I need is that nomination. *wink wink* *nudge nudge* (Just kidding) Ameagle (talk) 02:15, June 15, 2015 (UTC) You state excellent points. Self-promotion is not a bad thing at all, and PotM is an effective way to do that. Writers such as you or WriterJosh could use things like PotM in order to promote their own work and eventually get works published (as I'm pretty sure Josh is also trying to get a novel published as well). Your stories are admirable and have plenty of effort in them, and I'm sure they could easily rival the best stuff that has previously won PotM. I do have a rule against reviewing NSFW pastas in the first place. I also wasn't exactly planning on reading them after catching glances at the comments on "The Gym Teacher". It doesn't exactly sound like something my teenage self should be viewing. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 02:58, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey man! Funny you mention Skype. I have never used it before. Wouldn't know the first thing about it and believe it or not my laptop is a dinosaur with no webcam. But hey, feel free to ask anything you want. I know anything you write will be amazing brother. Which reminds me, why the hell haven't you published anything out on hardcover or paperback yet? Would be nice if an actual h.c. or p.b. of pastas we know could be published for sale! Blacknumber1 (talk) 04:01, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Me again So here I am, not knowing what to say...so here it is, please take a look. Diexilius (talk) 14:59, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Right On! My e-mail is mccw2003@aol.com yes still using aol! Again man, ask anything. I'm an open book. I'm stoked about this as I've secretly wanted to be a character in a creepypasta for a while now. Only a good buddy could do it though. Thank you and ill try and responsd to your inquiries as soon as I possibly can. Blacknumber1 (talk) 23:04, June 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Holy shit bro Thanks dude! I really appreciate the compliment. I try to post readings twice a week. I'd have one up today already if it weren't for my computer crashing during an export. I do my best to make each reading interesting and creepy. That poem gave me a great opportunity and since it was short, was easy to express myself. If you like my stuff, the best thing you can do for me is share it around. I'm looking to collaborate a lot in the near future and bring my skills to the creepypasta community. Thanks again and I'll let you know when Sons of Odin is near completion! --My readings https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q (talk) 22:27, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Left you a review Hey, Left you a review on your latest story/blog involving our own Mr. Dupin. I think you'll find that it modestly describes how that particular piece of literature moved me. Enjoy, Banningk1979 (talk) 06:12, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Of Snuff and The Mind Hey, I know I just got you to read a story of mine, and that it was a fairly large one, but I figured you may want to check out Of Snuff and the Mind, seeing as you make a little cameo. I'd recommend looking at this before you look at In Torment in Hell by a longshot. This one literally features a character based off you. (Or just you, depending on your mood) ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 09:37, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Re:Not a Contest I saw, I was lolling pretty hard when I read it. Shame on him for killing the hooker, they are valuable cornerstones of every society. I just don't have anywhere worthwhile that I can take it at the moment. I'm going to wait a while and see if I can't think of somewhere to take it. Since someone else started the story - you especially- I've got to write with a higher quality than what I wrote in the other Not a Contest blog post. Keep up the good work :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 15:58, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Mr Dupin Files I read it and I loved it. I was actually thinking of writing a little something. I'm not sure which direction it should go though. Comic or horror? Also, I apologise for not being on Skype. Exams hit me harder than I expected. I guess procrastinating all year does that sometimes. MrDupin (talk) 20:16, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Busy? I was wondering if you could do me a favor and help look over the grammar in my Demon/Devil contest entry "The Endeavor". Kind of an odd request since we are both competing, but I doubt you'll mind unless you're busy and I know you wouldn't steal my story. I normally go to the Writer's Workshop, but I haven't had any luck with my last couple of stories on there, neither got any feedback/grammar checks. If you are busy or don't want to, then that's cool too, no hard feelings. The Endeavor is at 111 lines right now, so I figured that I'd go ahead send you what I have instead of waiting until I'm finished with it (I'm still thinking on where to take it). Here it is if you are interested: http://pastebin.com/pP8ynxRH Thank you for your time, Humboldt :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 05:58, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Crayon Craziness Red's my favorite, despite the fact it makes my insides sad. Emp continues to eat away his inner-pain so he isn't blue anymore. All jokes aside, how's it going? Working on Banning's contest? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:32, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Reeeply Lol I'll write it tomorrow it's late here --Mr. Mojo Risin' (talk) 05:05, June 20, 2015 (UTC) I'll try to come up with something Hey, I'll try and contribute something. Been having a lot of writer's block lately, hence why I haven't added anything to the blog yet. I'll try not to let you down though brother! Banningk1979 (talk) 06:02, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Same to you, big guy Hope it was a good one. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 03:53, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Just curious Sup, Humby! I was just curious how you feel about that guy taking a bath in the upper right corner of the thumbnail for the reading of Nightingale. Hehehehehehehehe. Derp. XD Umbrello (talk) 19:22, June 22, 2015 (UTC) : ^ I have something else to tell you, but I noticed the blog so I'll put it there. Umbrello (talk) 19:26, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, Right back atcha! Thanks man! Happy belated Fathers Day to you as well. Sorry, hadn't been on in a few days. Blacknumber1 (talk) 03:59, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ~ Chestlyvee Hey Lycanthrope! First off, I thought your story was definitely far more original than my critique may have suggested. Thinking back now, you're absolutely right: In the domain of Creepypastas, things like Voodoo magic and brothel-centred historical pieces are definitely not the norm. While I try to keep my critiques insightful and genuine to my experience, they are sometimes a bit hasty and could use some review. That said, yeah, thanks for the spelling tool tip. ^_^ The layout of the Wiki pages is somewhat confusing, so I never noticed it, but I'm starting to get the hang of navigating the website. I used to be big into punk culture and almost made a short film centred in it - that was a while ago, but it definitely seems like a great backdrop for a horror story. I'm definitely going to read that one. And the name of "The Gym Teacher" piques curiosity on its own. I'll make some time and read them as soon as I can! I've been reading Creepypastas for a few years now, but only recently decided to enter into the community. It's really cool to meet other people, such as yourself, who have a genuine interest in the genre as a potential art form. I was drawn to these stories because they opened my mind in a way, gave me experiences I couldn't find anywhere else, and brought forth incredible philosophical questions about the nature of reality, truth, and existential significance. Indeed, I have been experimenting in writing some Creepypastas, though have never posted any. As soon as I finish some, I'll be sure to post them and let you know. I'd love to contribute to this literary form in some way (I've written background music for some pasta readings, but it was pretty insignificant), and provide my own vision of what I think it can accomplish. edit: and I forgot to mention, nice Burroughs avatar. Chestlyvee (talk) 04:36, June 23, 2015 (UTC)Chestlyvee Re: Whatever, you can't tell dad anything. (book references!) "Since most of my fan-base... is dying..." Haha. I enjoyed it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:12, June 23, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit Chapter Hey brother, I got a new Tobit posted. Would love some of your one of a kind amazing feedback. Tobit: Hiya Toby and the Unwashed Thanks in advance, --Banningk1979 (talk) 04:45, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Of course I'll check out your story and leave you some feedback real soon. Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 00:09, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Profile Pic Out of curiousity, who is your profile picture of? AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 03:39, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Categories Violation You have added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please read the Genre Listing page or the for more information. The first offense for this OR creating new categories (i.e. adding categories not listed on the Genre Listing) is a warning, but the second time will result in a 1 (one) day block as per the . | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:03, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Woah, what an explosion I don't mean to get in middle of your discussion, but don't you think the message you left in Underscorre's talk page is...a tad ridiculous? I mean, you're practically flipping tables and screaming at the top of your lungs there. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 17:17, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :Just for clarity, that message Tom sent you is actually a template that we send to anyone who adds categories that can't be added together, so it's not like he typed that out threatening to ban you. Just thought that might soften things up a bit. He simply noticed that you added a category that couldn't be added with another one and sent you the standard response. In the future, just communicate with us if you're having a problem adding/removing categories so things like this can be avoided. If a staff member changes something you don't agree with, just message them explaining why you'd like it changed back. :Jay Ten (talk) 17:43, June 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Chill Out Hey Humboldt, As Jay said above, that's a template that we send to all users who add conflicting categories, it wasn't in any way a personal attack on you, it's just designed to be as direct and clear as possible. The message seems unfeeling/stern because it's not specifically aimed at you, it's aimed at all users. Obviously if you believe the Ghosts category is more appropriate, you should add it, but the issue here is with the Beings category. Beings and Ghosts cannot be added together, as stated in the rules. If you, or any other user, breaks the rules, I have to let them know, and revert their edit. The rules do apply to everyone, including the author. If you had removed the Beings category and added the Ghosts category, it would have been fine. From what I can tell, you're going to talk to Banning about whether Ghosts or Beings is more appropriate for the pasta, so I hope this can all me cleared up ASAP. Hoping you're well (and that this doesn't drive a wedge through our friendship), | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:10, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :I actually already switched it to Ghosts. Just thought I should mention that. :Jay Ten (talk) 18:16, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Hello there! Greetings Humbolt, its been awhile since I payed a visit to the creepypasta wikia at all, but that is only true because I have been exceptionally busy lately. Mostly with a new pasta that I just finished writing. I was wondering if you could maybe take a look at it and tell me what you think? The pasta is Broken Mirrors. Thanks! SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 01:00, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Some things Hey, Humbldt. I just wanted to point out the link to In Torment in Hell has been changed, thus the original link on your talk page not working. Also, I published a new (very short) story, titled Enlightenment of a War Machine, which I am unaware if it falls under what you call a "black metal pasta". It was definitively written after listening to a spree of favorite black metal songs, though. (Ea, Lord of the Depths, anyone?) ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 10:43, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: PoTM Nomination Haha thanks man! I'll try to not let it go to my head. I have to say, I've been reading some of your stories since we last came into contact, and you're quickly becoming one of my favorite authors on the site. I made sure to give "Nightingale" a vote, and I'm really looking foward to reading more of your stuff! Ameagle (talk) 17:45, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Conglaturations! Hey! Congrats on getting The Long List as the June POTM! Haven't been on here forever it feels like but I'm hoping to be more active. I'm actually writing a pasta right now so I'll let you know when it's up (hopefully by next week at the latest). I still need to read your latest one ha-ha. Anyway, talk soon! Supersatan25 (talk) 01:44, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Links Galore! It's actually over 2000 now: https://www.reddit.com/r/nosleep/comments/39sdq5/your_body_and_you_nsfw/ I really don't know much about Reddit myself. That story was my first and only post. Everything I know about Reddit was in this video that I found before I joined: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlI022aUWQQ Your Body and You has actually already been narrated. David Cummings, producer of the Nosleep Podcast, paid me to have it read in the 18th episode of the show's 5th season. I'm proud to say it's first time I've ever been compensated for writing something: http://www.thenosleeppodcast.com/?p=2120 Anyway, one's ego can never be fed enough. I'd be happy to send Joel an email. It'd be an honor to collaborate with you sometime, my schedule's almost always free. Regards, Ameagle (talk) 01:56, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good, but I'm afraid this ol fossil of a computer never came with a webcam. Never got around to buying one either. Is it okay if we just text chat? Ameagle (talk) 03:56, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Just did. Ameagle (talk) 04:12, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Ha, yeah I'm currently in one of my "low key" writing phases. I've been working on my demon story some...probably gonna run it by you once its more complete to get some opinions before I finally post it. I have posted a couple things over on reddit, but really haven't gotten much response (although the few people who do respond are generally positive.) I'll definitely check out the story though. Looking forward to reading your entry! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 03:07, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :I would love to, but I'm currently at work right (yes, it is 11p.m.) now. I'll be home in an hour or so if you wanna wait up, but that's pretty long. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:27, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Request For a Critique I would like some feedback on this beginning sequel I have for The Last Day of October--Bookstore Horror, especially about this particular character's accent. Should I just stick with standard English? Still Untitled Sequel --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 17:01, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: congratulations Yup. It was difficult but that's what made it fun Supersatan25 (talk) 01:19, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Fine... I'll do the tatoo you requested months ago (was it? Maybe just a month ago). Anyway, expect that tattoo tomorrow. I'll have that posted on a thread, only for you. HUMBA LYCA! RuckusQuantum 09:31, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Looking for more pun-ishment Humboldt? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:51, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :And they don't call me Pemp for noth- wait... oh... no...EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:11, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Pun-tastrophe If the process of going forward is 'progress' is the action of regressing called 'congress'? Is it over? So, I just wanted to know what happened to Dupin files. It's finished? Is there something wrong with it? Is it because of my reply? Or you may be just busy and I'm being a little annoying. Anyway, keep up with the good work and good luck. Diexilius (talk) 22:28, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Ah, okay I understand that. And I haven't gave up on the Impaler thing yet. I just can't find the time to do it the right way. For me, it's realy just about things that come and go. Diexilius (talk) 07:17, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Ha, not quite There was definitely some partying earlier, but having a youngin' in the house means I have to behave (somewhat) responsibly. Plus, I'm trying to get this demon story for Banning done, and keep finding minor consistency errors in my earlier stuff that need some tweaking so the thing pieces together right. I'll probably be passing it on to you tonight or tomorrow for beta testing, that's if you don't mind helping out 'the competition' of course, lol. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 03:56, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats put a message on my talk page and we'll try to set up a way to talk via Skype or email so you can receive your reward. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:37, July 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'm afraid I don't have the time to enter. It has been a crazy week here in Greece and I feel kinda drained. But I am surely waiting to see what you'll come up with. You are entering, right? MrDupin (talk) 22:21, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks man, I appreciate it. Looking forward to your story too. MrDupin (talk) 22:52, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Ghandi was a pacifist, I am not You leave me little choice here, prepare to be banned. You've brought this upon yourself. All jokes aside, well-played with the pun. (It hurt my heart.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:45, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :I have something in mind. This is a special type of banning(1979), you are now bound to this wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:20, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not too good at spell-weaving, which is why I enlisted the help of Screamin' Jay (ten) Hawkins to help me. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:08, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi Humboldt I noticed you had William Burrows as your old pic. Just out of interest, who is your new profile picture? [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 17:47, July 8, 2015 (UTC) 'Famous for taking a shit on stage and hurling it into the crowd' - And you see this guy as an inspiration, do you, Humboldt? Wow, I love it. But he is a little too crazy for my taste... I dunno how to think about it really. I'm going to search up some of his songs right now; first of all, Fuck Authority. I haven't heard of Carmalita, so I'll check it out alongside that as well. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 18:10, July 8, 2015 (UTC) PS. That last one was actually a featured picture on a Chinese pet health site. So I guess it was quite scary for its owner. :Aw no Humboldt dont depress me now : :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 18:34, July 8, 2015 (UTC)